Haunted
by BioChick
Summary: This follows the story of a powerful miko and her companions as they travel through Feudal Japan. Feelings change and new alliances are formed as the Shikon Jewel becomes complete.


Chapter 1

"InuYasha! Come down and get your ramen!" Kagome called to the stubborn half demon in the tree next to camp.

Without a sound, the half demon jumped down and landed next to the miko from the future. Kagome smiled at InuYasha and handed him a bowl of ramen. InuYasha rolled his eyes and sat on the ground, slurping up the noodles like it was the first time he had seen food in months.

Kagome sighed. _No manners whatsoever!_ She turned to get her own dinner, not noticing the golden eyes on her retreating form. She sat down on her sleeping bag and ate her dinner, chatting softly with Sango. Miroku sat on the other side of the fire, sipping his noodles thoughtfully.

After dinner had been eaten, InuYasha had met dirt a few times and the fire dimmed, everyone settled down in their respective positions to sleep. InuYasha retreated to his tree again, Miroku lay down an arms length from Sango, with a red hand print on his face, and Shippou lay with Kagome in her sleeping bag.

Everyone slowly drifted off to sleep, with the exception of a certain red-clad young man and a young girl with a green school uniform. Kagome had her eyes closed, her mind turning over certain feelings and memories in her head.

'_So he loves Kikyo. But it seems like he doesn't want to go to hell with her. But then again, it seems like he does. Argh! He is so confusing! Stupid, arrogant, handsome, funny . . . wait! Where the hell did that come from! And why the hell am I cussing! Huh, InuYasha must be rubbing off on me.'_ Kagome chuckled softly, trying not to alert anyone to her wakefulness. Her efforts were futile as a soft thump alerted her to a presence above her head.

"Feh. Why the hell are you still awake, wench?" InuYasha asked in a loud whisper.

Kagome opened one blue eye, stared at him for a moment and then closed it again. "None of your business, InuYasha. Now go back to your tree and leave me with my thoughts please."

InuYasha snorted. "Feh, whatever!" As he leapt back into his tree, Kagome heard him mutter, "Sleep well wench."

Smiling, Kagome returned to her thoughts. '_I wonder if he could have loved me. If Kikyo hadn't come back, could he have looked at me the way he looks at her?'_

Kagome frowned. Her thoughts took a turn for the worse as the familiar feeling of being inadequate loomed up on her. '_He only sees me as a copy, as a shard detector. I already know that I love him; I just wish he could accept me as me and not as a copy.'_

With that final thought and a solitary tear making its way down her cheek, Kagome drifted off into a fretful sleep.

--------------------------------------

Late that night, deep in the dark depths of an unnamed forest, a campsite glowed soft green. The light that illuminated the camp emanated from a teenage girl. Slowly, the girl floated into the air, all her companions being put into a dreamless sleep.

The girl opened her eyes to reveal pure green orbs. As she floated, her hair grew longer, reaching to the curve of her back. Streaks of deep emerald joined the blackness of her hair, making it shine. Her body matured along with her hair, her legs growing a little longer and her chest filling out. The natural curves of her body were more pronounced as her body transformed.

Out of her shoulder blades, a pair of pure white wings grew. Once the wingspan grew to six feet, the feathers filled in. Jade mixed with the white, giving the wings an appearance of being a continuous color.

As her wings finished forming, her clothing began to change. A black skirt, coming to the middle of her thigh appeared replacing the green miniskirt that she normally wore. A deep green halter top replaced the white shirt and black knee high boots replaced her brown loafers.

Once her transformation was complete, she was caught up in swirls of pick light. It poured out of her mouth and eyes, completely surrounding her in its pure energy. The miko powers faded and gently returned to the body of the woman, easing her down into the sleeping bag. The magic from the area lifted as the sun began its journey across the blue sky.

----------------------------------------

Kagome woke up slowly, her eyes blinking in the bright sunlight. She was the first one up, like always, and she sat up. The first thing she noticed was that her clothes had changed. She was wearing a black skirt, a green halter and black boots. The second thing she noticed was the obvious change in her physical appearance.

_Oh. My. God. I have boobs! What the hell?_ She also noticed that her hair was long, very long and it had streaks of green in it. The last think she noticed was what caused the ear-splitting scream that woke up everyone else in the small camp.

InuYasha jumped out of the tree, sword in hand, ready to kill the demon that had threatened Kagome. When nothing attacked, InuYasha put Tessusaiga away and turned to face Kagome. "Wench! What the hell is . . . your . . ."

Any yelling he was going to do quickly left his mind as his gaze rested on the woman before him. Miroku and Sango were in a similar condition as they all stared at Kagome. Huge wings sprouted from their friend's back.

Kagome whimpered. Looking up into InuYasha's eyes, she whispered, "What happened to me?"

InuYasha shook his head. _'She is gorgeous. I didn't think that she could get more beautiful… I was wrong."_

Sango ran over to her friend. Running her hands over Kagome's feathers, she gasped at the soft texture. "Kagome… what happened?"

"I don't know! I woke up and my clothes and my body had changed and these _things_ were here." Tears filled her eyes and she tried to step towards InuYasha. Instead of moving gracefully over to him, she fell forward.

Closing her eyes, she prepared for the meeting with the ground. However, instead of the hard dirt, she found herself in a sea of red. InuYasha put her back onto her feet. "Miroku, Sango."

The demon exterminator and the monk turned their attention to InuYasha. "I am taking Kagome back to Kaedae. Follow behind us with Kagome's things after you clean up the camp."

Miroku nodded and said, "Yes, of course." For the hanyou's ears only, he added, "Take care of her. Male demons will find her most tempting."

InuYasha glanced over at him and nodded. Picking Kagome up in his arms, he quickly found that carrying her to Kaedae's would be more difficult than he previously thought. Her wings were so large that they cut off his view of where he would be walking. Setting her down, he thought for a moment and then turned around. Crouching, he helped her onto his back.

"Try to keep your wings as close to you body as you can Kagome. I have to run through the forest for a bit." Kagome nodded, pressing her face deep into his shoulder and concentrated on pulling her wings in.

They started off, InuYasha running as fast as he dared with the winged girl on his back. Miroku and Sango watched them go; thinking of what effect this would have on their little group.

Shippou's head peaked out from under Kagome's sleeping bag. "Hey, where's Kagome?"

--------------------------------  
A few hours later, InuYasha and Kagome made it back to Kaedae's village. Running through the town, InuYasha tried to ignore the stares that Kagome was the focus of.

"Kaedae! Old hag! Where are you?"

Kaedae's voice floated out from inside her hut. "I am in here child, you do not need to yell so."

InuYasha's ears flattened for a moment, a clear sign that he felt guilty. But a moment later, they were back up and he growled, "Come on out then!"

Setting Kagome on the ground, he turned to face the old woman. "InuYasha, what is the cause for this racket?"

InuYasha stepped to the side, revealing the transformed Kagome. Kaedae gasped. "Oh my, this happened much sooner than I thought."

Kagome and InuYasha turned to her. "What are you talking about? You _knew _that this would happen? Why didn't you tell us dammit!" InuYasha yelled.

Kaedae brushed off his questions and said to Kagome, "My child, try to form a barrier around the village."

Kagome started at the request. Nevertheless, experience taught her that the old woman had a reason for everything she did and was always right. Kagome closed her eyes and focused her energy in what she thought would create a barrier.

After a few moments of nothing, she opened her eyes saying, "I'm sorry. I guess I can't."

The words were lost on deaf ears as InuYasha and Kaedae stared in amazement at the blue barrier surrounding the barrier. Kaedae spoke softly in awe, "My, my. Kikyo wasn't even able to create a barrier this strong."

Kagome trembled slightly, before collapsing on the ground. InuYasha quickly went over to her side. "Are you okay Kagome? What's wrong?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "I'm just overwhelmed. I didn't even feel myself making the barrier."

InuYasha's arms tentatively wrapped around her shoulders and he whispered, "Don't worry, everything will be okay. I'll protect you."

Kaedae cleared her through then and Kagome turned to look at her. "You can put it down now child." After Kagome did so, she added, "I think it would be best if you came inside, this will take a while."

After they had settled in the small hut, Kagome seated awkwardly with her wings behind her, Kaedae sighed. "Every miko, on her 16th birthday, goes through a transformation. It is different for each one, some maturing in a manner of minutes, other receiving more power. Some however, like you, have a more pronounced change.

"Since you are such a powerful miko, albeit untrained, your change is a major one that will ultimately help you in your quest to protect the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome blinked, absorbing the information. "But my birthday isn't until tomorrow. Why did I change now?"

"That is what I was trying to figure out. I didn't tell you sooner because I thought that you would be back in the village before you changed. It is now up to you and your friends to help you to control your new powers and body." Kaedae sighed.

Turning to InuYasha, she added, "InuYasha, it is your duty as her protector to help her adjust to this new body. I trust you will be able to do so?"

InuYasha nodded. "Sure. I can do it."

Kagome glanced at InuYasha. He was staring at the floor in front of him, his ears lowered in thought. "InuYasha?"

InuYasha turned to look at Kagome. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Kagome replied, "Nothing. Never mind, it wasn't important."

"Well, come on then."

Kagome looked up. "What?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "We need to start your training. You can't even walk with those wings. If you are going to be able to survive, you need to learn how to control your new body."

Nodding, Kagome rolled up onto her knees and pushing herself up, she fell into the arms of InuYasha. She hastily apologized and balanced on her feet. InuYasha was strangely quiet as he watched her struggle to stand.

He placed her on his back again and carefully walked to the field where the Bone Eater's well stood. He put her on her feet and said, "Alright. Your first lesson: controlling your wings so that you can walk."

Kagome nodded and took a slow step forward. She was caught by InuYasha when she fell. After a few minutes of trying to walk, InuYasha said, "Try this. Flutter your wings when you try to walk, keeping yourself balanced."

Narrowing her eyes in concentration, she did as he suggested, fluttering her wings gently when she took a step. Her eyes lit up when she did not fall. Looking up at InuYasha's face, she smiled and exclaimed, "It worked!"

A small smile formed on InuYasha's face as he watched her walked around, ecstatic that she was walking. Turning toward him, Kagome said, "Ok. What is my next lesson?"

Thinking for a moment, InuYasha said, "Lesson two: flying."

Kagome froze. "Flying?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

Shuffling her feet, Kagome looked at the ground. "I'm kind of afraid of heights."

"Is that all?" InuYasha sighed and walked over to Kagome. "Here, get on."

After Kagome settled on his back, he looked up to scan the tree tops. Picking out a particularly tall tree, he started running. Once he neared the tree, he took a large leap. Landing on a branch about halfway up, he jumped again, reaching the apex of the tree.

Setting Kagome on her feet, he said, "Kagome, open your eyes."

Kagome slowly opened one eye, then the other. Grabbing on to InuYasha, she squeaked and shut her eyes again.

Whispering in her ear, InuYasha said, "Don't worry Kagome. I won't let you fall. You don't have any reason to be afraid."

Opening her eyes, Kagome tried looking out at the ground. "Don't look at the ground; look around you at this level."

Following his suggestion, she looked out at the tops of the trees. Gasping, she whispered, "It's beautiful."

"See, there is no reason to be afraid of heights. Do you want to try flying down?"

Kagome trembled. "Ok. I think I can handle it."

InuYasha let her go and said, "Open your wings and just fall forward. The wind should catch on your feathers and you will glide."

"Should catch? There is a chance it won't?"

"There is a chance, but don't worry. I will be down on the ground ready to catch you."

Kagome nodded, stretching her wings out. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward, falling off the branch. InuYasha raced down the tree, landing on the ground below Kagome.

The wind caught Kagome's wings and she leveled out, gliding across the field. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the ground going past her at an amazing rate. She fluttered her wings and with a might push, she soared up.

A smile quickly formed on her face as she flew. Looking down below her, she saw a streak of red running at her pace. InuYasha followed Kagome's every move, smiling when he herd her laughing.

"Hey, InuYasha! Let's race to find the others!"

Grinning, InuYasha agreed. "Keep heading this direction and we should catch up with them." He put on another burst of speed and ran through the forest.

Kagome laughed and flew over the trees. Easily keeping pace with InuYasha, she ducked low to fly next to him as they reached another open field. "You should try this! It is so cool!"

InuYasha's hair flew behind him, a mirror image of Kagome's jet black hair as they raced along the ground.

"We are getting close! They are right up ahead!"

Kagome nodded and yelled, "See ya later!" She flapped her powerful wings and gained even more speed as she flew over the trees. She kept her eyes trained on the ground hoping to catch a glimpse of her friends.

Seeing them, she adjusted the position of her wings, gliding down to the ground. She circled around them, laughing at InuYasha when he caught up. Miroku and Sango blinked, watching InuYasha warily.

Miroku coughed delicately. "Where is Lady Kagome, InuYasha?"

InuYasha pointed up, grinning as he did so.

Sango and Miroku looked up and gasped as they saw Kagome circling them. Kagome glided slowly down to the ground and stumbled as she landed. "I guess I'll have to work on that."

---------------------------

END CHAPTER 1


End file.
